


The Train and the Bus Stop.

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anxiety, Bus, Castiel (supernatural) has anxiety, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depression, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Therapy, Trains, alternative universe, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: You know that moment when you see someone, and you realise that they are leading their own life, they have their own thoughts, their own plans. Everyone in a crowd is leading their own lives and you rarely even think about it.There are so many things you don't know about every person you pass, and hardly even think of them.





	The Train and the Bus Stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Thanks for clicking on my story!!  
Basically I was in a car and suddenly had one of those moments of "This person out the window has their own life with their own goals and their own journey, and i'm just seeing one second of it while they look at the bus timetable." So felt the need to write something. So yea, here we are!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

You know that moment when you see someone, and you realise that they are leading their own life, they have their own thoughts, their own plans. Everyone in a crowd is leading their own lives and you rarely even think about it.

For example, that woman at the bus stop you just drive past, where is she going? Why? Why does she look annoyed? Has she missed her bus?

There are so many things you don't know about every person you pass, and hardly even think of them.

What about that man. The one with the umbrella. Why does he have an umbrella? Does he think it's going to rain? Has he even noticed you? Is he wondering the same thing about you?

Those were the thoughts Dean Winchester was thinking at that exact moment. He was sitting on the train he took every day to get to school, staring out the window, and just like every other day the train stopped at a platform, just alongside a bus stop. And, just like every other day, the one boy who was sitting at the bus stop lifted his hand in a wave, which he quickly returned.

Dean had depression, he had had it for as long as he could remember and it never seemed to get better. His family was worried about it - about him, he knew that, and he wanted to reassure them, but everything always looked so dark. There were weeks he didn't feel anything at all and weeks he felt enough that he seemed normal, things got better, but never for long enough. For every up, there was at least two downs.

The only light he could see, was the wave of the boy. As long as he kept waving, Dean could keep going.

Who was he? Dean wondered, where was he going? Why did he wave?

Dean knew he would never get an answer, but the fact that this boy had his whole life and Dean took up a few seconds in his wait for a bus, was kind of shocking. The boy took up his thoughts for most of the train ride, and he was only a few moments and a wave in that boy's life.

The boy had black hair, which was always permanently messy, as though he had tried to brush it and had just made it worse, and always wore a suit and a trenchcoat. He wondered why he was wearing a suit? Surely he was going to school? But what stole all of Dean's attention, was the boy's eyes. They were bright blue, like sapphires and they shone in the early morning light.

He knew it was impossible, but he hoped that one day he would meet the boy, in person, not just a wave as they passed.

But it was impossible, he was just a boy on the train.

*~*

Castiel sighed as he sat down in his seat. Technically it wasn't his seat, but he was the only one at that bus stop and he always sat there, so it was his seat.

He checked his watch. Like always he was half an hour early for his bus so he readied himself for a long wait.

There were two reasons for him arriving so early. The first one was his anxiety. Arriving half an hour early meant that if his bus was cancelled or there was a strike, then he would be able to either get a different bus or get a lift to school, and wouldn't be late.

The second reason was slightly more trivial but no less important to him. Every school day, since he started coming to his bus stop half an hour early, a train would come through exactly ten minutes after he arrived.

On that train sat a boy just like any other, but seeing him always made Castiel's day that little bit brighter. He also sat in the same seat every day and, since the first day he had seen the other boy, Castiel would lift his hand in a wave and get a wave back.

Castiel was just about to zone out, when the rumble of a train pulled his attention. Exactly on time it pulled into the station, and the boy was sitting there, staring out the window.

Castiel couldn't see what the boy was wearing beyond a plaid shirt, due to the train window cutting off, but he could see the boy's face and his bright green eyes.

As those green eyes met his own blue ones, they brightened and he was sure his eyes brightened in return.

Seeing the other boy always brightened his day, as long as he was there, waving on the train, then things would go fine.

Castiel lifted his hand slowly, waving. Like always, he got a quick wave in response.

The train pulled out of the station moments later, leaving Castiel sitting at his bus stop, he wished there was a chance for him to see the boy again, but he knew it was impossible. He was just a boy sitting at the bus stop.

*~*

Things continued just like that.

Things changed, slightly. People moved seats on the train and people came and went at the bus stop, but Dean and Cas didn't. They both always sat in the same seats and both waved, and both still didn't realise how much their wave meant to the other boy.

Sometimes one or the other would be on the phone, or reading a book, but they would both take a break from whatever they were doing to wave, it was tradition now, neither boy ever wanted it to stop.

Neither boy expected it when things changed.

But they did, and it didn't even happen on a train, or near a bus stop.

*~*

"Please Dean!" Sam called, following Dean as he walked around his flat. "You need help, I know you want to just bottle everything up and pretend you're fine, but you're not!"

Dean carried on walking, he wasn't in the mood to have his kid brother constantly pester him.

"You're not fine Dean!" Sam teased, grabbing his wrist and causing Dean to flinch as he gripped the sensitive skin, he pulled up Dean's sleeve, exposing the healing skin "this is proof enough that you are not fine! Please. Just go to therapy, even just once!"

Dean sighed, he just wanted to shut Sam up. "Fine, I'll go, you sort it out and I'll go, tell some strangers about my problems and we won't talk about this again, yes?"

Sam smiled a small relieved smile "that's all I'm asking."

Dean rolled his eyes, he was slightly concerned about what he was getting himself into, but to be honest, maybe Sam was right. He couldn't go on like this.

That day he climbed into his train and waved and felt that maybe things would turn out ok.

*~*

Castiel sighed, he had arrived 20 minutes early to his therapy session. His therapist had tried to convince him that he could arrive 10 minutes early, not 20 and it was working, by the fact that he used to arrive 30 minutes early, but it was slow going.

He was sitting there, planning every way the rest of the day could end up going and everything that could go wrong, when his therapists door swung open.

He could hear his therapist's goodbye spiel, the "thank you for coming, I hope this has helped, you have my number, call me if you need to talk, my door is always open to you" one, showing that it must be nearly Castiel's turn.

He wasn't paying much attention, until he saw who it was stepping out of the room.

He would recognise that green gaze anywhere.

Without even thinking, he lifted his hand in a wave, getting an equally shocked wave in response.

"Hi." He said slowly. 

The green eyed boy's smile widened even more and he offered an equally shy "hello."

They had finally met.

Cas' therapist walked out of the room, looking between them for a moment before saying "well Castiel, I don't know what you did, but this is the first time I've seen him smile all session and I pulled out my best jokes."

Cas said a quick "hi" to Missouri, before turning back to the other boy.

"Castiel?" He said "suits you, I'm Dean."

Cas nodded before walking forward slowly "hi Dean, nice to finally meet you."

Dean nodded, his smile widening even more. "I've got to get home, do you want to exchange numbers?"

Cas barely even registered the words before he was nodding and holding out his phone. They swapped numbers and them Dean walked off and Cas entered Missouri's office.

"Ok, you're going to have to tell me everything." Missouri started saying "you didn't look like you had 20 different escape routes from that conversation and you handed across your phone without thinking about all the ways it could get smashed."

Cas smiled, it was true, his anxiety had been silent for a moment there, "he's the boy on the train……" Cas started, with a smile on his face.

*~*  
Dean smiled as his train pulled into the regular station, the bus stop was just alongside and Dean raised his hand into a wave.

His wave was quickly returned by Cas, a huge smile was on his face as they made eye contact.

His phone beeped.

Cas <3 : have a good day at school.

Dean : You too  
Dean : See you tonight

Cas <3 : already looking forward to it.

Dean still had depression, but his good days were more and his bad days fewer and further between and Cas was always there by his side.

Cas still had anxiety, still turned up at places at least 20 minutes early, but be was getting better, slowly, Dean was always there for him and didn't mind having to turn up 20 minutes early if it helped his boyfriend.

Yep, boyfriend.

They were still just the boy at the bus stop, and the boy on the train, but now they had each other, and things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
Hope you enjoyed!! If you did, please drop a quick comment! They mean the world to me (Also validate me because i'm a bitch in need of validation) and only take you a minute.  
Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
